


Crazed

by volturi_or_die



Series: Twisted Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volturi_or_die/pseuds/volturi_or_die
Summary: With their lives hanging in the balance, can Alec and Mina figure out how to return everything to normal? Or is normal out of reach?
Relationships: Alec (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twisted Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back, and obviously not on schedule. I'll catch back up though. In the meantime, enjoy!

_-Alec-_

I watched as the waves of the ocean crashed into the shore, the foam reaching up to my feet but not quite touching my shoes. The chaos of the water as it split apart on the sand was deafening. 

Chaos, the very thing I dreaded. I wanted the peace and quiet of a pond, water staying still, undisturbed. That is what life used to be like, quiet, perhaps the occasional rippling but things were going to be different now. Things had been different for quite some years now, but the chaos erupted once more a week ago. 

I recalled the feeling of her warm hand in mine, pulling me into her own adventure. The last desire I could possibly have was adventure, but my will was not to be heard. I was here now, with the waves crashing at my feet, reminding me so solidly of the fact I was not where I wanted to be. 

The moon above me was bright, its fullness glistening in its reflection on the water. How long would I be here for? How many shifts in the moon would I witness before I could go back to my home? 

Would I still have a home when I returned? I was weary of the trouble that would come the way of Volterra. There was trouble brewing even within its walls, and while I knew Jane would be able to hold her own, I could not keep from worrying. Something was happening within that would create trouble for the rest of us, but I surely did not know what it could possibly be. 

It was beyond my control at this point. I was here, on this forsaken island, miles away should my help ever be needed. I wanted to run into the ocean, run away from this place, run back to Jane and run away from the future that was calling for bloodshed. 

I was trapped in this place now. I placed myself in my current position. I made the choice, the choice to spare her. 

Minalia. She was the key to all of this, but how I had yet to figure out. I recalled the warning before we departed: 

_She will betray you._

No matter the events that led us here, there was no denying that the trust between the two of us was not fully there. It would not surprise me in the least if she at all resented me for the situation we were now in. Perhaps there was a part of her, a part of her that trusted me, that I could convince to run as well, to leave this island and never look back. 

No. That would be foolish. There was no running, not anymore. Glimpses of the sun began appearing on the horizon. There was no more time to run, only to fight.


	2. Chapter 1: Trials

_10 Days Later_  
I knocked softly upon the bedroom door but was rewarded with nothing but silence. I knocked once more and met with the same silence. What could possibly be wrong?

“Minalia?”

Nothing. Was something wrong? Was she injured? Impulsively, I slammed the door open and saw her jolt up out of bed with a scream. 

“What the fuck Alec!” Her eyes were angry, her black hair particularly disheveled, and her own blankets in a disarray as she grabbed at them to cover herself. I turned away, embarrassed at the situation that has transpired. “Well answer me. Don’t just stand there looking dumb.”

“Pardon me, I wanted to ensure you were alive when you did not answer my knocking.” 

She let out what I could only assume was an exasperated sigh. “You know that I have a heartbeat right?” I felt ridiculous for rushing into this situation so quickly without properly assessing it. Before I could apologize she spoke again, “Wait a second. Alec do you know what time it is?” 

I dared not face her yet, but stared at the wall as I replied. “Yes it is approximately 6 in the morning.” I felt a pillow hit the back of my head, causing me to turn around. “What was that for?”

Her eyes flashed purple, the anger setting in them. “Why, the honest hell, are you waking me up an hour and a half before sunrise?”

“To train,” I replied as I picked up the pillow she threw and placed it back on her bed. 

She glared at me incredulously, “You’re kidding right?” I glanced up at her to see her registering what she has grown to learn in the months worth of our acquaintance, I do not find training a joking matter. 

She groaned and fell back down into the pillows, letting her hair fall around her while placing her hands over her face. “You know, you’re truly insufferable sometimes.” 

“So you have said.” I jostled her a little in an attempt to get her out of bed. “I’m testing a theory.” 

She peeked at me from between her fingers. “What theory?” 

“I was curious if the time of day has influence over your abilities.” 

“I doubt it,” she said before taking a pillow and covering her face. “Now, can I go back to sleep?”

I sat down at her feet and gently tugged the pillow from her hands. “I know it is not a very sound theory,” I explained softly, “but it is something we should attempt.”

She kept her eyes closed as she took a deep breath in. She was frustrated. I understood it all too well. Here we were over a week since being marooned and no progress had been made. 

The goal of being sent here together was for Mina to fully be able to control her abilities, but it was difficult to control something that she could not transform into. It had been weeks since that night outside of Volterra. I could recall everything in such vivid detail, although there were certain pains I could only wish to forget. 

Now, Minalia’s jaguar exterior had yet to be seen again. I understood her frustration to a certain degree, for the lack of results were not from a lack of trying. With her life on the line, her desperation began to get the better of her. We did not have a long time to make much progress, but progress would need to be made to ensure her safety along with a place among the guard. If she wanted to live, we had to keep trying.

If I did not want to be the one to kill her, we had to keep trying. It was the thing I resented about being here the most. That was the deal though, a punishment of sorts, if I was the one to risk saving her, then I would be the one to end this if it failed. 

“Aright. You’re right. We can give it a try,” she said with little hope in her voice. 

I got up and let her get ready for the day as I made my way into the small kitchen. I sat down and began to work on the laptop that I had while waiting for Mina to get down here. I glanced at the emails within my inbox, but nothing was notable. Demetri and Felix were persistent in recounting their activities each day, but other than that I had not received anything of note. I had not heard from Jane since I left, but I knew that whatever information she would have she would not share with me now. 

According to one of Felix’s daily diaries, she had departed a few days ago with Demetri. If it is what I believed it to be, then they were on their way to find Stefan. There would be no way to communicate with them for days. 

A few moments later, Mina emerged from her room in athletic clothing and her hair pulled up in a bun. She retrieved a bowl from the cupboard along with some cereal and milk and proceeded to eat her breakfast. She ate slowly, as if almost to antagonize me for disturbing her slumber. I was about to question her actions when I noticed the dark circles under eyes that were not present the days before. 

Lack of sleep could not be the cause of that. Regardless of waking her up at this hour, she was fast asleep last night by sometime around 10, and even my limited knowledge of human-or humanesque- physiology told me that was plenty of time to sleep.

“You got something to say Mr. Alarm Clock or are you just going to continue staring?” 

“Are you okay?”

Mina appeared startled by my question. “Yeah…” she answered with a slight suspicion. She put the bowl in the sink and began to wash it. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. It is your eyes, or more precisely the darkened circles under them.” Mina finished up and went to the mirror in the hallway to examine my observation. “Have you been sleeping well?”

Mina huffed and came back into the kitchen. “Yeah. I’m fine,” she said curtly as she began to put the food away. I stood and placed my hand on her arm. 

“You do not need to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying. I’m fine.” She loosened herself out of my grip and put the milk on the fridge shelf. 

“Mina, please. If something is bothering you, then it needs to be addressed.” She looked up and faced me, hesitation still clear on her expression. “It could impact your training.” 

At this she scoffed and rolled her eyes and turned away from me. “For a split second,” she began with ice dripping from her voice, “I forgot that’s the only thing you care about.” 

I followed her as she made her way into the living room, grabbing her bag and putting her sneakers on. Why must she behave in this manner? I simply wanted to help her and ensure that she would be at peak performance to go through training. 

“Minalia please,” I called out following her out the door and into the woods. 

“Oh give me a break Alec. Let’s just get this over with so I can disappoint you once more.” 

She would not be reasoned with, not in this state. If she did not wish to share, then I would not proceed with the intended session for today. I would not help those that did not want to receive any assistance. If she would so choose to die, then that would be solely her decision. 

I turned and made my way back up the path to the house. I departed to the library and picked up the collection of Lord Byron’s poems to continue from earlier in the morning. 

It was an hour later when I heard the main door open. I heard her stop short in the doorway of the library. 

“Nightmares.” 

I looked up from my book and gestured for her to continue. 

“I’ve had nightmares. I had a really bad one last night and didn’t get any sleep. Are you satisfied now? Can we go out there and actually train?” She placed her hands on her hips, expectantly.

I found myself temporarily lost in a memory, a cafe in Volterra only a few weeks ago. Mina was across from me sharing the details of her life, the first true conversation that we had that did not result in either of us feeling disdain towards each other. She spoke of the jaguar, the one with its large eyes and ferocious snarl.

“The very same ones you spoke of?” 

She shook her head, “Not quite. I’m not looking at it anymore. I am it.”

Realization dawned on me as I pieced her cryptic message together. She became her nightmare. Her nightmare was her reality. 

“Is this your fear?” 

She took a deep breath, “Listen Alec. I really don’t wanna get into it right now okay. Can we please just go train? They haunt me badly enough when I’m asleep, the last thing I need is to devote my consciousness to it too.” 

I surrendered to her wishes. I placed the book aside and guided her out into the woods. At present, I would not bring it up, but there was a suspicion within me that this was the path I should follow to reach the success she sought out. There had to be answers within her dreams, but I could not wait for her to find them herself. 

The sun began to creep through the foliage. With each passing day, we were running out of time.


	3. Chapter 2: Losses

-Mina-

_Crack._

The branch underneath me gave way, sending me backwards into the ground below. I attempted to maneuver myself into a crouching position, but it seemed fate wasn’t on my side. I hit the ground on my side, hard. 

“SHIT.”

Alec looked at me, completely unphased by what just happened. This was only the 20th time I tried to practice this move, and failed. I readjusted myself to lay on my back and placed a hand on the rib that was slightly fractured. I waited for a few minutes until it was back to normal then got up. 

“Again.” 

“Alec it’s not working.”

“Again.” He was disinterested in my attempts to reason with him. In the days we had been here, we had gone through multiple theories to trigger a transformation but none were effective. We tried everything from meditation to Alec’s ridiculous time of day theory a few days ago, nothing was working. Two weeks and no results. 

I spotted another tree I could practice on. Maybe the 21st time would be the charm? Alec’s latest idea involved tapping into animal instincts, or as I liked to put it, becoming one with the cat. Needless to say, Alec didn’t find that quip funny either. 

Our relationship was different now. The softness and kindness from that night wasn’t there anymore. I thought, maybe, just maybe, we would actually become friends, but I was wrong. The Alec I knew that saved me left, replaced by the one I believed to detest my very being. He resented me. He was here, far away from his own life, his own family, to help save mine. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that my foot slipped as I climbed up, and once again I was flat on the ground. 

“Minalia are you even trying?” 

Oh that was it. Of course I was trying. This was my life that I was fighting for. He didn’t have anything to lose in any of this, just maybe his pride. In all honesty he could afford to lose some of it. I wasn’t going to stand here and be disrespected like this. Yes, I was failing, but not through any fault of my own. 

“Yeah I’m trying you total jackass.” At that he turned to look at me, a tinge of shock present. Finally. I got his attention. “You heard me. I don’t need to put up with this, or with you and your stupid condescending attitude.” 

By this point I was up and looking up at him. 

“Fine, then I do not need to put any more effort into training you,” he snarled. 

“Oh right because me falling out of a tree over and over again is definitely training.”

“It would be if you could actually land.” 

He really was an insufferable jackass sometimes. I didn’t have to put up with this, nor was I going to. I turned around from him and began to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” he called out after me. 

“Away from you!” I picked up the pace to a full sprint and began making my way through trees. I caught the scent of the sea breeze and made my way towards the beach. With an island so small, I wanted as much space from Alec as possible. I slowed to take my shoes off before going into the water. 

I stood there letting my body soak up the sun. I just wanted to scream, let all the anger go, but that would only summon Alec to me. So instead I did the next best thing; I cried. 

The waves sprayed water all over me as the tears felt. Why could I not get a grip on my transformation? How was this even possible? Jacob could transform on the whim and turn back so easily, yet here I was failing at the first before I could even fail at the second. It was so easy that night, so easy to give myself over. 

I remember the feeling of my paws in the dirt, the musky smell of the vampires around, sounds of heartbeats. It wasn’t me. It was an animal. I died and in my place there was a creature. I woke up to my body being that creature’s body. The voice didn’t wake me up, it woke up a beast. 

That was the last time I heard it too, that voice of warning. Maybe that was for the better. Stupid thing only caused me trouble anyways. It caused me more troubles than those damned nightmares I was having too. If only Renesmee were here. She could help me with them in a heartbeat. 

I wondered how Ness was doing. What was Emmett up to? I missed them. I missed going rafting with Ness. I missed watching movies with Jasper. I missed cooking with Esme. I missed painting with Rosalie. I missed them all. That was my family. I needed to live for them. I needed to keep trying for them. I couldn’t fail them. 

I had to keep trying. 

My outfit was soaked now, the salt water making my skin itchy. I willed myself to get out of the water and go back to the house. It was a relatively large property for being the only one on the island. Alec explained to me when we arrived that it was only truly there for appearances, to keep people away from why a shell corporation had a private island. It did draw attention, but it was better to allow people to conclude it was a billionaire’s private getaway rather than anything else that could pique their curiosity.

Although the island’s initial purpose was for training, but not for me. It was for unruly newborns, on the very rare occasion the Volturi actually took any in. In even rarer cases, it was for hiding the kings and the wives away from danger should the compound in Volterra ever be threatened. According to Alec, the last time that happened was during the war with the Romanians. 

The same ones that I met that night. Stefan was his name. I tried getting more information from Alec, but he swore he did not know why I was captured. He told me that Stefan was concerned about my death and that Renesmee was just a pawn to get me. Neither of those things I understood, and it was perhaps the one instance in which I wish Alec would’ve lied to me. 

Speaking of the devil, I finally reached the main door to the house. Oh how I did not want to face the argument we would surely have. However, when I opened the door I was hit with the smell burnt...chicken? I hurried into the kitchen to see smoke coming from the oven. Alec was huddled over it fanning it with a dishcloth, his brows furrowed. 

“Alec, what on earth are you even doing?” I took the cloth from him and grabbed a mitt to pull the pan out of the oven. I opened the door to the porch and placed it there and left the door open to air the kitchen out. 

“I attempted to cook,” he replied, trying to keep the shame from his voice. 

“I can see that. I’m asking why.” 

It was clear he did not want to answer me. I gestured for him to answer me. “It was an apology. The past two weeks have not been easy on either one of us. I have not been mindful of your struggles with this, so I wanted to apologize. I have not been in this position to truly train and lead someone before, and I am sorry.” 

There had to be only one explanation for this. “Did Demetri yell at you again?” Alec glared in response. I held my hands up, “Just asking. Last time that’s what happened.” 

“I am perfectly capable of knowing when I should apologize.” Uhuh. So he says. But I wasn’t going to question him on that now.

“So what exactly were you trying to make?”

“It was something my mother used to cook.” His mother? I had never heard Alec speak of anyone besides Jane. In fact I did not know much of what actually occurred in Alec’s own past. I simply knew the stories how formidable his abilities were and roughly how old he was, but everything else was unknown to me. 

“You remember something that detailed from your human life?”

He paused before answering, “Truthfully, no. I remember my mother and the meals Jane and I would share with her. It was something to this effect, but I do not know what it fully was.”

I wanted to tease him. I doubt Alec knew the basic thing about cooking human food. The oven being set to 500 degrees Fahrenheit was proof enough. I pressed the button to turn it off and faced him. This wasn’t a time to really critique him, so I hugged him. “Thank you. Does this mean you’ll listen to me now?”

He placed his arms around me to hug me back. “I will take your ideas into consideration, and if you truly believe something is not working then we shall stop.” 

“That’s all I can ask for,” I replied as I loosened myself from his grasp and looked around, “Now, help me clean up the mess you made.” 

We cleaned the kitchen silently. I put away the various spices he tried to use; somehow I doubted Alec’s mother used ginger during her time. In less than 10 minutes we were done. 

“Are you ready to go back out and try again?” Alec asked. 

I shook my head no. “Let’s try a different type of training?”

Alec looked at me curiously, “What plan do you have?”

There was a possibility he could say no to this, but it was worth a shot. “Let’s not focus on what I can’t do but just pretend I can. If I am to be an effective member of the guard, we will have to trust each other right?” 

“Yes.” He seemed puzzled by where I was going with this.

“So, let’s stay in and get to know each other a little bit. I’m not asking you to divulge your deepest darkest secrets, but Alec, we can’t work together if we don’t know how we work. Two weeks secluded together doesn’t really work if we don’t really talk except when bickering.” 

“That may be the most sensible thing you have ever said.” Glad to see Alec had not lost his ability to be as blunt as possible. “Very well, we shall stay inside and talk.” 

“Fantastic!” I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. We spent hours talking. It was basic things, our simple interests. I learned that he liked to read most of the time, although he had a special interest in poetry. I told him of the games I liked to play with Emmett. Simple things. Small things. I learned more about him in the hours we spent talking in the entire time we had been here. 

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
